complipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Ronald Grump
Ronald Grump is a person who is often argued to be the worst human alive. He was born in Nagthoto, and now wreaks havoc across all of Complanet. Appearance He is a short man, who has a face that is usually grumpy. His mouth is always seen frowning, and his eyes seem constantly restless. He is bald, and wears a dyed Peffle corpse on his head. He usually wears a fancy suit made by the "whozamawhats", who he describes as being his least favorite kind of person. Personality As stated above, no one likes Ronald Grump. In fact, people like him so little, that during the Scienceburg election of 2086, the citizens of Scienceburg said they would rather elect a literal criminal mastermind over him. That's how Mayor Fernando Alberto took control of Scienceburg. Grump knows next to nothing about politics, even though he always tries to run for political positions. He usually is a businessman, but is also horrible at that. His intelligence level is debatable. He is dumb enough to send twelve businesses bankrupt, but smart enough to wind up with all the money in the end. His policies include building walls to "keep out those dang whozamawhats". Who the whozamawhats are is also unknown. He just really likes building walls. Once he temporarily took over Scienceburg Labs while the normal owner was away. In that timeframe he fired every employee that worked there, sent the business bankrupt and built a wall separating the conference room from the rest of the building. After that week, he had a restraining order from every person in the lab. He is a frequent hypocrite, and often contradicts the things he says. It is likely that this is to make people respect him, but the disguise is so paper thin that no one does. He has had 74 ex-wives, who married him knowing he had a lot of money, before preceeding to break up with him in usually less than a month, realizing just how horrible a person he is. He longest relationship, with Elmyra Donson, lasted a solid 2 months and 5 days. His shortest relationship lasted three and a half hours. In that time, he successfully married Debbie Elkins, ate a wedding cake, proceeded to tell her his political views on women, and end up in a divorce court, with the court taking 45 minutes to finalize the claim. According to his 57th ex-wife, Shakira Dobbs, he owned a book written by the Promzis about their goals to successfully eliminate all life in the universe, which he kept very close to him at all times. According to Shakira, he said the details of the books sounded like "good ideas" and that he "may use them in his next political campaign". People believe Ronald Grump would be a much bigger threat, but since all the people that would vote for him were shipped off to New Alabama, most people just can't take him seriously. Once, he held a rally in Scienceburg. He was waiting to see huge crowds, but instead, only attracted, like, two hillbillies who managed to escape being sent to New Alabama. However, he did attract a large hoard of Trumpillars, which started wreaking havoc across the rally, before they eventually spread out to the rest of Scienceburg. Ronald Grump was unsure why the Trumpillars were following him, despite their constant love of horrible politicians, and simply decided their prescence was "a mere coincidence" and that "they have virtually nothing to do with my campaign". Upon one of the two hillbillies being poisoned, both of them abandoned Grump in favor of Fernando Alberto's campaign. Trivia *He purchased the Peffle corpse from some hillbillies for a small loan of a million dollars. The hillbillies got it from the road because it was roadkill. Category:Humans Category:Minor villains Category:Politicians Category:Created in 2015 Category:People Category:Residents of Scienceburg